<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Piece - Sails and Screws by sexyhypnostories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412330">One Piece - Sails and Screws</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyhypnostories/pseuds/sexyhypnostories'>sexyhypnostories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Modification, F/M, Gen, Harems, Hypnosis, Impregnation, Mind Control</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyhypnostories/pseuds/sexyhypnostories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A large scale one piece Hypno story, featuring an up an coming pirate with the devil fruit power of remaking bodies and minds.</p><p>chapter 1 - Honey Queen.</p><p>Hypnosis, body modification, impregnation, harem</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The ocean of east blue was as it normally was. Peaceful, calm, and not particularly crowded as far as oceans went.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The waters of the east blue was generally not a massive battleground, the way the grand line was, and since Don Krieg had made his ill fated voyage to paradise, no other force had risen to challenge the marines hold over the weakest sea in the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, the ocean was now dominated by the odd shipping vessels, and here and there a pirate ship. That was not to say however, that no pirates of some power existed here anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the larger ones was a crew by the rather ridiculous name, the Trump siblings, a rather ridiculous crew that themed themselves after playing cards. Though their numbers weren't much compared to the old armada of Don krieg, it was numerous enough to control a decent chunk of the east blue, from their home island. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On this day, a large ship from their fleet was patrolling their waters, looking for any unfortunate ship to plunder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A much, much smaller crew, by the name of the screw pirates, composed of only one crewmember, and a small, small ship was also traversing these waters on this day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thanks to fate, these two ships would meet here, on this day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honey queen was bored. Completely out of her mind bored. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sometimes lookout of the trump Siblings, was currently enjoying a bath on top of the figurehead of their ship. A bath was always a dangerous prospect for any devil fruit user under even the best of circumstances, and taking one while literarily being suspended over the sea, spoke of a level of supreme confidence in the one taking said bath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And even if it hadn't, taking a bath while naked, while every single one of your subordinates had the opportunity to watch, spoke even more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honey queen had confidence in spades. Pun very much intended, though she was actually the queen of the set. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde bombshell not only enjoyed taking bath so all could see, she enjoyed teasing the men of the crew with her tantalizing bod, showing them a treasure they would be able to see at any time, but never enjoy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young logia user had no intention of becoming anyone's floozy, thank you very much! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, she did enjoy the looks of lust and depravity she brought out in men. Yes, she lived for those. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She liked putting her magnificent body on display, and she was damn proud of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was the most beautiful thing in east blue, and she would damn well make sure everyone around her knew it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tall, with messy blonde hair tied up behind her head in two adorable pigtails, a set of melons bigger than her head, and with a booty down below that was equal in size. Normally, she wore quite the tantalizing outfit, one that could have been worn by an exotic dancer, but right now she wore nothing more than her birthday suit, the only effect she had, was her waterproof mascara and bright red lipstick, which just served to add to her womanly charms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was as she stared out over the ocean, bored out of her mind, that she spotted a ship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh? Well maybe she would get some entertainment today after all. Then she actually took a closer look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ship was a tiny, tiny with only a mast, a sail, and cottage on the back, and a single lone occupant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She considered raising the alarm, but in the end, she decided why not have some fun poking fun at the lone traveler first, before making a ruckus with the rest of the crew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the ship got closer, nearing the point where the ship would be colliding with theirs, it turned course, so it would sail alongside theirs. Oh, so not even an attempt at flight? The man didn't lack for confidence at least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man in question was dressed with an open in the front, red, captain's coat, showcasing a rather magnificent set of abbs, along with a darker, tanned skin color probably obtained from spending quite a few days out in the sun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His face was neither pretty, hardy nor handsome, just a bog average, forgettable face that anyone could easily forget, along with an equally bog average, spiky, black, short haircut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn't entirely sure how it happened, but suddenly, the strangers ship pulled down their sails, yet it remained fully aligned with, and surpsingly enough, going at the same speed as their massive one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quite a bit beneath her, the man looked up, and with a suddenly surprised look, he noticed her, a blonde bombshell just lounging around at the helm of the ship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My, my, how brazen of you. Linking up to a pirate ship like that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man responded with his own grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, as it happens, miss, I am a pirate as well. So brazen is kinda in our blood."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh? What crew do you belong to? Has Don Krieg returned from the south? Or… Are you a new upstart to challenge our reign?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The latter one I would think, though I'm not really planning on staying here in the blues. Kinda empty, and not really filled with the kind of crewmembers I'm looking for. Though even this weakest of seas has girls with otherworldly beauty it would seem."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His tone was a confident, flirty one, and Honey Queen got a very sly look as he praised her assets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deciding to have some fun, she rose up in her full height, giving the Sailor a full view of her body, not just the breasts she had over the railing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man whistled, appreciatively, clearly impressed by the view. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My, thank you for the compliment Sailor. I like boys who can appreciate the good things in life."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I think I'll appreciate you for quite some time my lady…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, the pirate suddenly jumped up, from his ship, all the way up to the larger ships figurehead/bath, and with a grip around the edge, he came to a halt, standing in the water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honey queen blinked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What-" Was all she had time to say, before suddenly, a sharp, all consuming shock ran through her body, and she winced from the shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Behind her, her fellow crewmembers(those on deck anyway) was also taken by sudden surprise, managing to get out various exclamations and curses, before also having similar shocks running through their bodies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Had they been able to use haki, or more specifically observation Haki, they might have been able to defend themselves against the man's attacks, but alas, this was East Blue, and few well versed in that art existed here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As such, the means of attack was only discernable by the man responsible for them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The attack was invisible screws made of an energy that to him was deep, glowing purple, but to everyone else, it was completely invisible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And said screws, not only was keeping his own ship alongside the larger one, but was currently embedded inside every single trump pirate in deck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No physical harm had come to any of them, but all the men affected by it had suddenly fallen into a deep paralyzing state as they were forced to relive all their worst moments, over and over again inside of their own minds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The one on honey Queen, placed on her head, however, instead had a very, very different effect on the pirate woman, one that had hit her so deep, that even if she had transformed into her logia form, she would not be able to escape it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honey's Queens mind had been filled with surprise when the man had so quickly and easily ascended up to the top level of the shop, but now that surprise had been replaced with a thick, cloudy fog, making it so hard to think. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man chuckled. The sound pierced through the fog that had invaded her mind like a knife through butter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well my dear, it would seem you have been relieved of your duties as lookout for the moment. So, in that case, I think it is time we indroduce ourselves to each other."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man gave a courtous bow, making her heart flutter, and a blush creep to her cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My name is John Bolt. Captain, and currently omly member of the Screw pirates. And what is your name madimouselle?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her name? For a moment, she wanted to resist, to not answer this strange man, who had just laid low her crewmates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That inclination disappeared almost immediately, as she let forth a grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm… Honey queen…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, well that's… Quite on the nose."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned forward, his hand coming up to her head, placing his palm on her hair, his thumb and forefinger closing around the top of the screw… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now then, my Queen… What do you say to… Changing your colors?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blinked, her clouded mind trying to comprehend the question this handsome stranger was asking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Change my… Colors?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you know… Turn you flag."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blinked, then she finally realized what he was asking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you mean joining your crew?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yep. Why don't you ditch these guys and instead…" His other hand went down behind her lower back, and then pulled her closer to him. "Why not join someone who knows to truly appreciate your beauty instead?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honey Queen flushed, the close contact between the two of them making the normally totally confident woman feel like a nervous schoolgirl approached by her crush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, to this proposal, her brain finally managed to rise above the mists that had laid itself over it, and fight back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honey Queen might not have the biggest, sharpest brain around, but she did have some pride as a pirate after all! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As… Lovely as that sounds… And don't take me wrong handsome… It does sound lovely… I can't just ditch my crew… sorry…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John was not taken aback by her refusal, instead keeping his cooky grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see… Well it really is a shame. I could do well with such an exquisite lookout like you… That said…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned the purple ethereal screw in her head, so it went further in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honey Queen instantly shot her head backwards, as a bolt of incredible, incredible pleasure shot through her foggy mind, straight through her spine and up and down from her brain to her toes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pleasure was immense, enormous, unlike anything she had ever felt in her entire life! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was so powerful, it made the logia user go weak in her knees, and she limply fell forward into the arms of the man embracing her, her porcelain skin making quite the contrast against his rough, darker tanned skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Honey Queen just laid there in his arms, leaning limplesly up against his body. Then as he spoke again, and she raised her head, and opened her eyes to look at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes as she stared at his so, so handsome face, was now(To his own eyes at least) filled with spirals, though to anyone else, it would have seemed like she just wasn't fully there the way they didn't seem to focus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure you and I can come to some sort of agreement. I really DO want you in my crew after all!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She considered his words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On one hand, his words were much easier to understand now, the fog seemingly having cleared away somewhat. On the other hand… She also felt a desire, no, a need to listen to his words. Like they were the most important thing in the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So… What… Did you have in mind?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'm. Sure you can guess this my dear, but… Well, my interest in you isn't entirely academic. I do need a lookout, that is true, but really… I am currently on the lookout for brides."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stared at him in silence for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bride? You… Want me as your bride?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she yelped, as suddenly and without warning, his hand below went and cupped one of her sizeable generous asscheeks in one hand, squeezing it good and nice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another incredible shock of pleasure ran through her, her eyes widening in shock and her tongue lolling out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed. If you aren't interested in simply becoming my crewmember… How about becoming my babe instead?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned the screw a bit more, and as he continued, he made sure to screw it one move for each word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then we can do It. Every. Single. Day!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honey Queen's mind began to shatter and reach a breaking point. Every jolt of pleasure was excruciating, no HEAVENLY! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he finally finished screwing the purple bolt all the way inside of her skull, her arms went up around his neck, both to embrace him, and to keep herself up as All strength went out of her legs, though to be fair on her, the lower part of said legs were submerged in water already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, whether she was a devil fruit user or not didn't really matter much in this regard. Her will wasn't particularly strong to begin with, as proven by the fact that John had only needed a single bolt to bring her to this point. Usually a normal person would have required two to reach this level. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So my dear… What do you say?" He brought his hand down from her head, and cupped her chin in one hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stared into his eyes, her spiral ones meeting his blue ones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A final bit of resistance woke up in her brain. If she agreed to this… There would be no turning back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She'd be his. FOREVER!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She'd be spreading her legs for him for the rest of her life, eager and willing to guzzle down his seed, with all her holes whenever he wanted it!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-MHHHMMM?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her feeble attempts give an answer that might seal her fate, were suddenly interrupted as John's lips suddenly shoot forward, and closed over hers, her big, red, oh so kissable lips suddenly being attacked by his rough ones, the taste of salt from the sea spray still faintly there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"MmmmmnnhhhhMMMMNNNHHH!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First their kiss was a simple, easy ones, then suddenly and with no more warning than when he began kissing her, his big tongue suddenly invaded her mouth, and made quick work of subjugating her poor, delicate tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She melted into the kiss, and suddenly, her tongue began creating her element, Royal Jelly, making the kiss taste amazing for her conqueror, but the surprise made him pull away instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both panted as they looked into each other's eyes. The answer to his earlier question was clear as day in those eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll do it! I… I'll become your wife! I'll become your pirate bride! Screw my old crew, I'm yours now darling!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honey Queens mind didn't so much break, as simply merge with the persona the screw had tried to infuse into her. All her previous loyalties and pride instead went over to her new husband. She was his first wife, and she was damned proud of that fact! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she threw herself forward to once more engulf his lips in a kiss, her eyes changed, from spirals to normal, with purple hearts inside of her pupils, forever signifying her new alligance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they kissed, her hands went down to his pants, unbuckling the front to let her new master's dick out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She froze as something huge, was suddenly pressed against her stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled away from the kiss as stared down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She almost fainted. The dick was as big as her forearm, and the balls the size of small apples. How had he managed to keep those inside of those tight pants? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Such a sword! Such girth is totally befitting my husband though!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knelt down, and without a word of complain, she slapped her giant boobs down around the giant dick. She didn't care that she was up to her waist in water while doing it. All that went through the poor blonde's head now, was that she wanted, no, she needed to pleasure her new husband, her master, her Captain, her King!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite her ginormous cleavage, her tats weren't big enough to completely smothering the giant dick with a bit of cock meat and the head popping up from her chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smell, now just below her face, was filthy, strong and the disgusting smell of someone who hadn't been able to wash much for weeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She fucking loved it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hands went up on the sides of her breasts, cupping them and beginning to bring them up and down around her hubby's giant cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They went up and then down, and again and again as a rhythm developed. Up above she could hear her hubby's moans. Her heart filled with pride, as a huge ass smile popped up on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, she did something only a devil fruit user could do. She turned her head into jelly, and detached it, only keeping it to her body by a small string of liquid. The actual head instead floated down below her breasts, dangerously close to the bathwater, and there, beneath her tats still working their magic she found her price. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her husband's giant nuts, filled with baby batter. The smell was just as massively filthy as his dick had been, with the added bonus of being hairy on top of it. Not that it prevented her from doing what she had been planning to do. On the contrary, it just made her even more eager. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmmuuuuahhh!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She planted a huge, sloppy kiss on the right one. As she did, she could both feel how John stiffened, and she could hear as his moans turned from deep, controlled things, to much more adorable sounds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clearly he was having a good time. On her part, she almost actually fainted from the stench drilling into her nostrils, and her brain. But she kept herself conscious. She had a duty to do after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her head moved over to the other testicle, and there she did the exact same thing, planting a huge kiss on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"MUUUAAHH! MUUUAHHHHHH! MUUAHH!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She followed it up with a bunch of other, equally big, sloppy kisses, truly savoring the amazing, salty, filthy taste all the while. And as she did, above her head, her fun bags still gave her master a royal class tittyfuck, her titties slapping up and down around his cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This kept up for maybe 2 more minutes, before it finally was too much for John. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was giving his right one another huge kiss, when she felt it happen beneath her lips. The balls spasmed, and she could FEEL it as the two huge cum depositories, suddenly let forth a massive flood of white. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Above her, on her breasts, and down her perfect, flawless back and ass, a giant flow of cum landed, staining everywhere it landed with a salty, smelly liquid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my, darling!" The blonde proclaimed as her head floated back up and went back to normal on her neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Such an incredible volume!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The white had not only covered her own immaculate body, but had dyed the water right where they were, enough that it looked like a vine bottle had been emptied there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was about to say more, when suddenly, and without warning, her husband suddenly hoisted her up in the air, carrying her bridal style, up and unto the deck, stepping out of the bathtub. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he went over to the railing, and he plopped down on it. Then, he manouvered her around, so that her legs were spread to each side of him, and she realized what was about to happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do it darling! Take me! Make me your bitch!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without another word, he slammed her down unto his dick, Impaling her pussy with his dick slamming into her cervix. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honey Queen tried to scream, the ecstasy, the pleasure, and a bit of pain short-circuiting her brain for a moment, as she orgasmed from the fucking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scream though was muffled as two fingers inserted themselves into her mouth, closing off her voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, as she was limp, they were pulled out, and replaced by a set of lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This kiss woke her back up a bit, just in time for two hands to lift her up, and then slam her back down again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"MMMMHHMMM!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pleasure was mind-boggling, as the head once more slammed into her cervix like a Cannonball battering a city gate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it just didn't stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her husband lifted her up, and slammed her down. Again, and again, and again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just kept going and going, and orgasms after orgasms wrecked her body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the whirl her husband kept drenching her with full force, though she had surrendered her mouth to him to do as he pleased with, after the 4th slam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was mind breaking! It was incredible! It was what she wished the entire rest of her life would be like! She wanted to be fucked like this forever and ever! Orgasms after orgasms fried her poor, poor bimbo brain, until the only thing she could think off, was the dick hammering her pussy, and the tongue dominating her mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was total bliss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As for her partner, John similarly felt like he was in heaven, Honey Queen's pussy being a hundredfold times better than any prostitute he had ever frequented in his lifetime. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as he kept hammering his way into her, he could feel the end nearing. Time to finish this. His hand went up to her head, where her ethereal bolt was, and he infused it with a very specific command. Then, he lifted Honey Queen up, so far that her lips left his, and his dick's head was just barely inside of her pussy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, using more strength than he had so far tonight, he slammed her down hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her cervix broke immediately upon impact, the dick pushing into her womb so thuroughly that a bulge formed on her stomach from where it was poking into her insides, now inside of her all the way to the hilt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There, a massive flood of white shot out, and immediately flooded her entire womb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honey Queen blacked out, her tongue lolling out and a completely mind broken expression on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside of her, the command he had ordered took hold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Bolton Bolton no mi possessed quite a versatile moveset, it's main use was the alteration of bodies and minds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today he had mainly been using the latter, but now, he had done the former. Down below in the now unconscious blonde's womb, her entire reproduction organs were going through a remarkable transformation, as they suddenly became the most fertile woman in all of east blue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reversing age, increasing the potential of muscle training a hundredfold, changing peoples physiology, and remaking them up from the ground. All of this was within the powers of the Bolton Bolton no iI. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so, it was, that as John's sperm invaded the Blonde Bombshells fallopian Tubes, they were greeted by not one, but 5 different eggs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each of whom was immediately swarmed by John's equally fertile and energetic sperm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As John held up his first new baby mama, he took a breath, calmly and deeply, as below, his babybatter did their job to make sure that this woman, the first of his brides was turned into a Mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had acquired his first crewmember, and as such, on that day, the Screw Pirates truly began. A crew, that whole not as terrifyingly influential as the likes of what the Whitebeards was, and Strawhats would become, would nonetheless shake the world to it's core. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now he just had to go deal with the rest of the trump pirates below deck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he gently placed his wife down on the deck, the sperm filling her so much that it oozed out, then pulling up his soaked pants, he wondered how much cash these guys had with them here, and whether he and Honey Queen would be able to sail away with most of it. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tashigi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Loguetown was an interesting place. It had the historical significance of being the birthplace of the pirate King, and being the place he was executed. It was where the only man who had truly rivaled Whitebeard in his prime had grown up. It was also home to quite the array of people, from it's locals, to traders, to travelers, to the occasional pirates stopping by. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the case of the last group, those dumb enough to declare themselves openly, were generally quickly dealt with. At least if you actually moored your Ship at the docks. The leader of the local marines was a man by the name of smoker, and armed with the power of a logia, he was quite dangerous to any mediocre pirate in the area, as you required either seas tone, or Haki to deal with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most pirates of the east blue had neither. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John Bolt wasn't as worried by Comondore Smoker as most of the local pirates who knew his reputation though. His own particular abilities was a universal one, which punched through even the mighty defences of a logia. That said, he did not wish a confrontation with Smoker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he got into a big ass battle with the marines here and now, he might attract attention from someone else higher on the food chain. In this case, that would mean vice Admiral Garp, who the rumors said was currently somewhere in east blue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was not a battle he could win, and he knew it. Not yet, not with his current crew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, as he docked, he had declared himself a humble traveler, and left Honey Queen to watch the ship wearing a mask, as unlike him, she had a bounty on her head, and thus, someone who had seen her wanted poster might recognize her on sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As John walked the streets of Loguetown, he kept a low profile as he did what shopping he needed to do before the voyage to paradise. And while he did that, he did the thing he had actually wanted to do in this town. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scouting it for local beauties. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And there were a lot of them. Chefs, loyal delinquents, shopkeepers, local gals from their late teens to full blown Milfs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two in particular stood out grandly from all the rest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One was a clumsy, yet adorable and sexy woman from the marines. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dark blue hair down to around her neck, purple glasses, a generous if not outstanding bust, and a set of hips that any prospective mother would love to have. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And her face was absolutely cute and adorable. It didn't bring out the same kind of sexy milfy goodness as Honey Queen's womanly face did, but the thought of corrupting the cute young woman into a sex crazed floosie was absolutely amazing. The image of her cute face, lips wrapped around his cock and sucking him for all she was worth, brought a smile to his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That she was a marine, who would soon serve him as his faithful pirate concubine just made it all the better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so, he made the choice to first go with this young marine woman, instead of his other prospective crewmember. A certain black maned beauty, with skin so smooth one would have thought it was the result of sorcery. Which, depending on how one regarded devil fruits, it totally was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tashigi sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The swordswoman had been heading behind a man she had thought was her commanding officer; commodore Smoker, only to realise after walking behind for 15 minutes that she was actually following someone completely different. She really should just accept that she needed to wear her glasses full time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A mix of pride, annoyance at having to wear supplementary equipment, and not wanting to be unfashionable prevented her from doing so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Currently she was by a dead end of the city, not exactly a shady section(Commodore Smoker had cleared out all of those.) but certainly a less reputable part of it!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She noticed with a start(And a blush that immediately plastered it's way unto her face) That one of the buildings right by her was a brothel, and several of the men walking the street gave her looks that were most certainly proper to give to a young lady. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She found herself clutching her sword sheath hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, this had been an embarrassing detour! Tashigi really wished she could say it was the most embarrassing thing she had ever done, but the fact was she had once boarded the wrong ship, and been forced to jump and swim back to shore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she turned, her face beet red, and prepared to walk hastily back the way she had come, a voice called out to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You lost miss?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blinked, and turned around, her hand going to her spectacles, as if instinctually, wanting to make sure that this time, she actually wore them to see clearly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man who wore them was a Sailor of some kind, wearing a red captains coat. In terms of look, he was relatively average and other than a pretty dark tan, and a set of massive pecs, he looked like countless other sailors Tashigi had seen over the years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man wore a massive, warm smile showing his teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lost? I… I wouldn't say that, I know perfectly fine where I am!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aye, you're that Marine lady who follows the Commodore around right? It would be pretty weird if a marine stationed here didn't know the local layout." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um, yes, that's right. I do know the city layout."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was something about this man that made Tashigi Weary, but he didn't make any threatening moves, or even make any moves to approach her closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just stood there, smiling at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In that case, one might wonder what you're doing in this part of town?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He motioned towards the brothel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hardly think a lady of your caliber would need to find companionship in such a place."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stuttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I WASN'T HERE TO…" she bit her lip, her face feeling like it was about to boil her brain, so hard was she flustering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's alright, I know you weren't. I'm. Just teasing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glared at him, her face still beet red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <b>knew?</b>
  <span>" She said in an accusatory tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, you were quite obvious as you walked behind the man vaguely looking like Smoker. I'm guessing your cute glasses aren't just for show?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She kept glaring at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, they are not. Now, if there wasn't anything more, please excuse me, I've got to get back to base."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Actually, there was something I wished to talk to you about, an alternative to your dependancy on glasses. But before that, I suppose we should make introductions. My name is John Bolt."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lifted his hand up from his pocket, and held it out towards her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked down at it, long and hard her eyes finding nothing wrong with it. Then she reached out the gloved hand of the hand that wasn't holding her long katana, and shook it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm Tashigi."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John grinned, and as they shook hands, Tashigi's expression suddenly went wide, as her eyes went wide, her pupils shrank, her mouth fell limplesly open, and any hint of blush disappeared from her cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though Tashigi had been very vigilant regarding the man's hand, the actual threat had been hanging across their head from the moment they first talked, invisible. Unseen by anyone except the man who had created it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A large, glowing blue bolt of ethereal energy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which had now slammed itself into Tashigi's ear. Though no physical change or damage had come to her, the same could not be said for her mind, which had currently experienced a massive shock to all systems. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now then Miss Tashigi… Why don't we get out of here? I even have an old place in mind, where we can discuss our future… Relationship."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every single step of the way, Tashigi tried desperately to say something, to scream, cry for help, to draw her blade and cut this knave down! But as he led her by the hand through the city alleys, the only thing she managed to do of her own free will, was to clutch her blade harder than she ever had in her life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mind felt… Sluggish. Like it had suddenly been dunked in tar, then shackled by Seastone, so she couldn't move at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her body just moved by instinct, walking as John led her, gently but firmly, by the hand towards their destination. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Said destination turned out to be an old, closed down bar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she walked behind him, a prisoner in her own body, Tashigi noticed a white bolt of energy materializing out of nowhere in front of the wooden planks on the bolted up door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They then went into the nails, seemingly melding with them, then began turning, making the nails go out, the planks beginning to clatter to the ground, one after another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Had she been clearer of mind, she might have realised the implications of this, namely that anyone who were in contact with one of the ethereal nails, could see all the rest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alas, her foggy brain could only focus on the realization that this man was a devil fruit user, and not the ins and out of said devil fruit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As John led her in, he chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If I recall correctly, it was your boss who shut down this bar wasn't it? A real shame. I always loved this place. Lots of good memories."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice grew distant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"More innocent times…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bar was dusty, abandoned and decrepit, several of the tables inside were broken, the remains of ancient bottles of rum, wine and other beverages lying in and behind the counter. Almost all were smashed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh well. Such is the way of life. I must say though, this is a fitting place for all of this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wh-Whyyy…. Iss… Th-That…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mind forced the words out past her lips. Somehow, replying to his words felt way, way easier than her attempts to talk back during the walk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, so you managed to talk at this stage after all? Not bad my dear. Not only are you quite the beauty, but you have some spunk in you as well. God, I love that in a woman. In particular in a marine woman."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked over behind the counter, and, still holding Tashigi by the hand, be began feeling his way down by the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Click"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There we go" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he got to his feet, a section of the wall near the corner just… Slid to the side into the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Down the way, was blotches of something that could only be long dried blood. That assumption was helped by the bones of a hand and an arm lying on the floor by one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm… Seems the marines found it when they raided this place. Still, it should work juuust fine for us two."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He led her down into the corridor, making sure to close the door behind them, which closed with an ominous "Click". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they began walking their way down the corridor, the entire thing being pitched black, Tashigi spoke again, forcing her brain to talk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You… Didn't… Didn't… answer me…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah yes, why this place is fitting. Well my dear, if you hadn't already guessed, this place used to be a spot for us pirates and other ne'er-do-wells. We'll, until it was crushed and put out of business by an up and coming marine officer anyway. More specifically, Smoker. And now, a pirate has brought a young marine lass here, the subordinate of that very same Smoker, to bring her over to the other side."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he said it, he suddenly went to the right and through a doorway into a room, dragging Tashigi with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tashigi couldn't see anything still, and she was still trying to mentally take in what he had just said, so she didn't really pay attention as a couple of bolts flew around the room, them suddenly it became much better lit, as a couple of yellow screws lit up the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the two of them at least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her brain addled mind suddenly went cold as she saw what the room contained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A giant red bed, shaped like a heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a layer of dust on it, but another bolt materialized and embedded itself into it, and with a bit of motion, it removed the dust layer, in a way not too dissimilar to how it had removed the nails. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God, I wish I had this devil fruit the last time I was here. Much and more would have gone different…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tashigi barely heard him, instead being busy staring at the bed, a scarlet blush creeping back on her cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then suddenly and without warning, John swept her off her feet(Making her drop her blade in the process, which clattered to the floor), carried her over to the bed, and laid her down on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was about to force out an angry reply, only to stop in shock as John's hand went up around the bolt's head, rotating it juuust a little bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mind was wrecked by a massive shock as her brain and body alike was struck by what felt like an internal round of thunder and lighting! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As her body finished spasming though, suddenly she felt her mind clear up, just a bit, and some autonomy came back to her body, though she felt incredibly weak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She coughed, then defiantly spat out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What… What did you do to me, you… You ruffian?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, In layman's terms I'm using a kind of screw that works way slower than my Normal ones. The first effect from this one is a pretty hard paralyzation of body and mind which we've now exited. Now…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kicked off his shoes, and began to remove hers, making her wince from the brief moment he touched her feet, which for whatever reason almost made her burst into laughter, so much did it tickle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, we've moved unto the stage where you are incredibly hypersensitive, as well as physically weak." his grin suddenly became incredibly predatory, as he got unto the bed with her, leaning over her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't truly NEED to go about it this way, but the truth of the matter is that I enjoy breaking in lovely marine girls like yourself, more than anything else in the world. Slowly, savoring each moment of it, before you give in."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You… You're insane, you honorless beast!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, his hand going up to her left breast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well duh! I'm a pirate my dear Marine. We are not generally known for being men of honor."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand suddenly cupped her breast in his left hand, his appendage sinking into it as he squeezed her tit hard! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"GNNNNHHH!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tashigi spasmed, her left breast suddenly feeling AMAZING!!! It felt like bolts of lightning shot through it, and into the rest of her body! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mind, which just a few minutes ago had felt like tar, now felt like it was firing on all cylinders, only instead of trying to get out of this mess, it instead devoted every single one of her brain cells to comprehending the pleasure and pain from having her tit fondled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she arched, another pang of pain and pleasure shot into her mind, as John suddenly pinched her diamond hard nipple, which had of course hardened from the feeling of her boob being on fire! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"MMMMNNNGGRRRHHHH!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let the sound out from gritted teeth, the pleasure mind numbing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John didn't immediately move after taking her nipple between thumb and for finger, instead lying over her, staring at the cute marine officer's face, as she finally came down from her height, panting, her eyes half glazed over, until they finally focused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You… Won't get away… with this! Justice will be dealt upon you… You pirate!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, it very well might." John admitted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My plans are by no means foolproof, and if I screw it up, there is a very real chance my head will end up on a spike somewhere. That's a risk I'm willing to take though."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mind took a second before it realised what he was saying, and her eyes widened at her understanding, as her hands weakly came up to his chest, trying to push him away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You brigand! What are you planning!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I'm just gonna build myself a massive harem, composed of the sexiest and most powerful women in the world, knock them up enough times to populate a Kingdom, then keep doing that until the day I die. Which incidentally, might be quite a while off, given I can reverse a person's age."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stared at him in silence, her mouth open, and her jaw hanging slack down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" That… That is the most insane thing I have ever heard! Is all you care about debauchery and taking the virtue of women?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tashigi despised pirates of all stripes of course, but at the very least she could understand the romantic notion of those who seeked the title of Pirate King, the ruler of the seas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This though… This was just debauchery and petty evil at a grand scale!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, that is pretty much it. I have no interest in becoming the pirate king, or such nonsense. I'll leave that insanity to others. Addmitingly, I might have to face the wrath of the Yonkou at some point, but i have no interest in subjugation the new world."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, the hand that was not cupping her teat, went down to between her legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tashigi gasped, as his hand gently began pressing into her pants covered groin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, pleasure did begin to shoot through her body, but less like lightning, and instead more like a slow burn, as John's hand was far slower and more gentle as it simply caressed her groin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Tashigi bit her lip, desperately trying to keep the moaning inside, her lower lips began to drench in her love juices, staining her panties, and then her jeans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now then, miss Marine, it is time to discuss your future."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glared at him, still biting her lip, tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she glared at him, desperately trying to keep in her first orgasm. Inside, a mixture between incredible pleasure, and anger boiled like a soup sitting on the oven, just simmering under the fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John's left hand went up to her head, where he grabbed the blue, ethereal bolt… And turned it, so much that it went more than halfway into her head! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In that moment, several things happened. The first was that Tashigi suddenly stopped trying to keep in her orgasm, and as such creamed herself on the spot, completely drenching her pants in her juices. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second was that her mind, which had been on hyper awareness just a moment ago, now suddenly became a foggy mess, thick like the deepest mists of the Florian triangle. Her eyes, which had been relatively hazy, if still clear, suddenly became filled with spiraling rings of purple, and both eyes went completely wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The third was that her clothing, which all fit her like a glove, suddenly began feeling… Tight. Her shirt began to feel incredibly suffocating around her chest area as her boobs, which had been relatively large, if not amazingly massive, began to swell and expand like a couple of balloons! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lower, her jeans began to feel painfully tight as her waist began to expand to the sides, her lower body beginning to remold itself into a waspish, hourglass figure, with an incredible set of childbearing hips. With a "</span>
  <b>Riiip!</b>
  <span>" her jeans finally gave out as the massive hips made the button on the front burst out, as behind, a ginormous set of moons burst out of the ripped behind of the pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Above, her flower shirt lost several buttons, then the front burst apart, as her shirt gave way as her melons began reaching their final size, each almost twice as big as her head!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tashigi fell backwards, just lying on the bed, her ruined clothing still in tatters. She just lay there, breathing heavily, her mind in a daze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm… A bit stronger reaction than what I had planned. Gotta remember not to be so forceful on the motion next time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her head turned, her eyes looking at the man before her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before, Tashigi had felt nothing but pure anger, and disgust at the pirate before her. Now… Now it was like she was looking at him through an entirely different lense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His face, which had seemed to her to be the most bog average face in the world, suddenly seemed like it was the man of the most handsome man who had ever existed! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blushed, as she realised through her foggy mind, that she wanted to reach out, cup his face, and give him a deep, tongue filled kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was wrong with her?! This was a pirate! A brigand! A stealer of women's virtues, that had essentially kidnapped her! Yet all of that seemed to just… Melt away, as any thought of escape just… floated away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh well. This works too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John then raised the hand he was pushing against her groin through the remains of her jeans, and her panties… and then once they were above said panties, he pushed down beneath them from above and his hand directly touched her pussy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once more, Tashigi was overwhelmed by a jolt of emotion, though this time it was less a lightning bolt, and more like her brain had just been dunked in a steaming hot, comfortable bath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aaaahhhhhh…..♡" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pleasure was mind-numbing, and she let forth a long, drawn out moan as his fingers entered into her, then slowly, and gently, began to push in and out of her cunt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he continued, his speed going up a bit, Tashigi's mind just became fuzzier and fuzzier, as her pussy began to build and build, the pleasure rising with every stroke, going from the slow burn, until the feeling of shocks began to ravage her, her body beginning to spasm with every single trust of his hands, though truthfully, John hadn't speed up THAT much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The change was in Tashigi herself, and how she responded to a kind of pleasure she had never felt before in her life! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until finally, with another shock of pleasure running through her body, up her spine and overloading her brain with complete and total pleasure, she came, her pussy coating John's hand in her orgasm! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"MMMMMHHHHMMMM♡♡♡!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the orgasm subsided, the marine fell backwards into the bed, breathing hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her wrecked mind was still trying to reboot itself into it's foggy mind, when suddenly John's hand came up in front of her face, still covered in her juices. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Quite a mess my dear. I'm guessing you're the kind of gal who doesn't get much relief aren't Ya?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wanted to snap at him, to be defiant. That's what she would have done earlier today, before any of this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right now though, all she could do was lie there, breathe heavily, and blush as the result of her own, shameful orgasm was put in front of her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Through her addled mind, she felt shame unlike any other she had ever felt, a burning desire to cover her face, bury it in her hands, and never unbury it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another, newer part of her mind however, felt… Excited at this prospect. Well, mayhaps new was an inaccurate word. It wasn't as if this part of herself was one which Tashigi had never experienced before, but it was one she had always ignored, buried, and kept completely under wrap as she pursued mastery of the sword, and her dreams of justice against those who would misuse the great swords of the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right now though, those shameful feelings were unleashed, like a tiger uncaged! A pandora's box that Tashigi never in her life wanted to be opened, which this brute of a pirate had forced open against her will. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She really wished that she could manage to hate him for that, but in her currently foggy brain, she instead felt gratitude for him doing so instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was brought out of her stupor as John began to speak again, though it took a moment before her mind managed to comprehend the words he was speaking, and the meaning behind them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now then Tashigi, let's speak business. Namely as I promised, I had an option for how to deal with your bad eyesight." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stared at him. Then a moment more before she understood his words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You… You're… Serious?" She asked flatly, even in her mind numbed state, she stared at him incredulously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"After all… All of this?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course! I promised you an alternative, and I am a man of my word! Don't worry though, I am sure you'll find the price more than acceptable." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I…" She tried to speak, but he interrupted her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Amongst the other things my screws can do, fixing up the human body is amongst them. Sure, I can't regrow lost limbs, or fix destroyed eyes, but naturally bad eyesight? I mean, given how I reshape human bodies, it would be pretty weird if I couldn't fix that up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, as it happens, I am perfectly willing to fix your eyesight. For a cost. Namely a hand. Yours to be specifically."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blinked, her mind grinding the words through them, like clockwork with gum in between the wheels, before finally she comprehended his words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"NO-NO you.. Can't be serious?! M-Me as a pirate bride? I couldn't possibly…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The very idea of her turning her coat, and sailing underneath a pirate flag was so insane and wrong that it manage to make her mind break through the stupor it had been in. The clouds in her mind parted, and her eyes suddenly shot into a glare, though the spirals did not abate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The idea managed to awaken one last burst of fire in Tashigi! One last counterattack against the screw through her mind, that had completely laid her low. She would not betray Smoker to go to sea and become a pirate! No way! Wouldn't happen. Nope. Not even if she was going to sail under the same flag as this man, this pirate brute with his stupid handsome, manly, irresistible face, and his big, strong-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even as her pride managed to break through the brainwashing, her brain betrayed her in a different way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mind, which now was almost completely clear and completely aimed against becoming a pirate, now focused exclusively upon this man. This handsome, amazing example of a man, who seemed to be the living embodiment of what a man should be in Tashigi's mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He became the center of her entire being, all her motivation, her pride, her hopes and dreams, all of it was instead focused upon this, one man! This amazingly hot man, who made her feel SOOOO GOOD♡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tashigi didn't so much break, as her now hyper focused mind fused itself with the image of the man lying on top of her, looking at her with that amazing, irresistible smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her dreams of punishing those who misused swords melded with the plans of John, instead changing to taking the swords of those who dared to use their blades against John!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her motivations melded with wanting to keep him safe, and to make certain his great, and wonderful dreams of making the oceans his playground filled with debauchery and pleasure were realised! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her loyalty, to the marines, the white and blue flag, her comrades, and her Commodore Smoker were mixed, fused, and replaced with loyalty and devotion to this man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I can't possibly… Possibly… I mean… I cannot… possibly… Refuse such a request from someone in need!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes, which had been so focused on John, locked in a glare, melted into eyes filled with utter, total devotion! In the center of the purple rings, visible only to John, and those who themselves were under the influence of the Bolton Bolton no MI, two golden hearts appeared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her expression melted into one that could only be found on a teenage girl in love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you'll do it then? You'll become my wife? My sword, and the bearer of my children?" He leaned his head down until his forehead touched hers. "You'll agree to betray your Oath to the marines, and instead swear yourself to me? To serve under my flag forever?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"YESSS♡ I'LL DO IT! I'LL BECOME YOURS! I WILL MARRY YOU, AND BECOME A PIRATE BRIDE♡♡♡!!!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She screamed the admission, so loudly that it echoed down the tunnels, only the locked door preventing it from going all the way to the bar and startling anyone who happened to be outside at the moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, her mind now finally free from the sluggishness, Tashigi's hands shot up to the sides of John's face and brought his lips down, catching him in a deep and powerful kiss, her tongue shooting past his lips and invading his mouth! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"MHHHHHMMMMMNNNNN♡" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moaned into the kiss as his tongue met hers, and after a short, but energetic struggle of two tongues dancing, she yielded, letting his tongue dominate hers and claim her mouth as his playground♡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of her hands went up back behind his head, ruffling his hair, and making sure the kiss continued uninterrupted. Her other hand went down his coat covered back, embracing him, though she couldn't feel him directly through both her other blue jacket, and his red captain's coat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, John's hands went down to their waists, as the kiss continued. There they first peeled down both the remains of Tashigi's jeans, as well as her panties, until both of them were down around her knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he brought his hands to his own waist, and with some work, he unbuckled his belt, and brought both his pants and his undergarments down until they also down below his knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tashigi, completely enthralled with the kiss, suddenly went still, as she felt a massive slab of meat slam into her stomach, the feeling of just how far it went from the balls she could also feel pressing into her skin, doing more to illustrate it's enormous size than simply seeing it with her eyes ever could have done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, she grinned, her tongue resuming it's subservient dance with John's tongue, clearly sending a clear message to John. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Do it♡ Claim me♡ Make me yours♡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John maneuvered his hips backwards, and lined up his cocks head with her nether lips. Then, making sure the tip was in her entrance, he stopped for just one moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he slammed it into her, his pirate cock sealing the now Ex-Marie's fate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blood immediately coated John's dick, as Tashigi's mind was flooded with a massive pang of pain, the effects of losing her virginity, which she had safeguarded so diligently sticking her like a slap across the face. Then John pulled his hips back and, never breaking the kiss, he slammed into her again. And again. And again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was around the fourth slam that the pain began to fade, replaced by pleasure. By slam 7 the very idea that this could ever have been painful faded from Tashigi's mind, now overwhelmed by pure, amazing pleasure♡! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was heavenly! Every single time he slammed down into her pussy, his dick's head slamming into her never before used womb, it felt like a bolt of lightning shot straight from her womb, all the way up into her brain, which quickly found himself completely and utterly blitzed by the feeling of her new husband hammering her down like she was a particular bent nail who refused to go down into the wood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John felt like he was in heaven, the feeling of pounding a virgin's tight, unused pussy, all the while frenching her as he fucked her silly felt amazing! Though he hadn't known, he had been pretty sure Tashigi would prove herself a virgin, and she did NOT disappoint. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kept pounding her, his dick now utterly coated as she came once, then twice, then again and again. The force of the fucking making the bed beneath them creak and shake every single time he slammed down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, at his 27th slam, he finally broke through her hymen, making the poor girl scream into his mouth, as she blacked out for a second, from the sheer shock of having her holiest of holy being invaded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did not stop though, and just kept slamming down into her, his dick's head dragging along her cerix like a improperly set cockring, each time he pulled out, only for them to embrace him once more as he slammed down again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, it happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John, sensing he was about to climax, quick as an arrow, shot up his hand to the head of the bolt, then he slammed his titanic manhood all the way down to the hilt, piercing her womb, and slamming down into the top of her womb, making her stomach bulge from the size of it! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, he quickly turned the screw around again, and again, and again as his dick finally came. Erupting like a volcano inside of her poor, unprepared womb, his cum shot out in thick, heavy streams, each round filling her chambers with such speed that in less than 6 seconds it had filled her womb so much that it began shooting out past his dick and coating his balls with cum which had so recently left it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The final remains of Tashigi's mind, buried deep, deep down, broke. Utterly and completely. The mixture between the bolt being screwed all the way through her head, finalizing her changes, and making them so permanent that even if John was exposed to seastone, they would not wear off, along with the pleasure of being utterly, and completely dominated, destroying Tashigi the marine forever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she was fucked so decisively, Tashigi's body went limp, her new master completely in control now, as he pumped, load, after load, after load. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as the screw's journey was completed, her ovaries, which had not been preparing any eggs today, thinking it would simply be another, quiet, sex less day, was suddenly kicked into complete, total, supernatural overdrive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so almost instantaneously, so fast that the sperm, which had been forced up her fallotubes from the sheer force of the ejaculation, was greeted by the sight of 3 different eggs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each of whom was immediately, and cheerfully, greeted in turn by millions of small, energetic invaders, each of whom wanted to conquer these eggs, as surely as the man they originated from had just conquered the woman whose body they now swam through! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The eggs, one of whom was taken by not one, but two different sperm who managed to slip in at the same time, did not last long as they were suddenly, and warmly surrounded by countless invaders, each of whom wanted to batter down their walls and claim the ultimate price of being granted a future. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The show lasted mayhaps 30 seconds, before the final egg was taken, a small swimmer breaking through and leaving it's tail as it made it's way to the center, the rest of the countless small seeds being left behind, doomed never to claim that, oh so elusive price that was only fit for the best of the best. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tashigi, former Master Chief Petty Officer of the Marine, had just had her womb raided, and her eggs plundered by a pirate who had claimed her as his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of those eggs would in time create a pirate who in her own time would become as infamous a pirate as the likes of Roger and Whitebeard, and the new star that was Monkey D. Luffy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was for the distant future however. At the moment, the Captain of the Bolt Pirates had simply stolen away a young, and promising officer of the marines, twisting her into his loyal, and obedient wife, sword, and sex slave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as the young lady cleaned her new husband's cock with her mouth, the only thing she could think about, was just how lucky she was to be where she was now. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Took way longer than i thought it would, but man, despite the sex scene being way shorter than i usually do, im really happy with the results.</p><p>Anyhow, next time is Iron Mace Alvida.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next up is Tashigi, the upstanding marine officer.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>